


Despair

by cyberkira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Other characters from K
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction di genere AU(Alternative Universe),dove Yata è un affermato medico, mentre Fushimi è a capo di una sezione investigativa di polizia. Nel corso della lettura, il lettore si troverà a scoprire, assieme ai protagonisti, una scomoda verità riguardo uno dei personaggi della fiction. Tutti i personaggi che verranno citati al di fuori dei protagonisti saranno un importante cammeo per la trama. Buona lettura!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Premetto che è la prima volta che scrivo una storia a capitoli, spero possa interessare e piacere! Conto di aggiornarla senza far passare troppo tempo, visto che ho tutta la trama in testa pronta!  
> Detto questo, avviso che è una fic Alternativa Universe, ho tentato di lasciare i caratteri dei personaggi originali!  
> Nota bene: Sarà una SaruMi, quindi se non vi piace non leggete!   
> Apprezzerei moltissimo commenti da parte dei lettori, spero di non ricevere troppi insulti ahahah.   
> L'idea della trama è nata probabilmente da conoscenze recondite di qualche film o libri letto, non è volta a plagiare nessuno e spero verrà apprezzata!   
> Premetto anche che a volte alcuni tratti dei capitoli saranno ''mancanti'', ovvero alcune vicende verranno 'nascoste' al fine di creare più 'suspance' ahah!  
> Bene, non vi resta che leggere, buona lettura!   
> -cyberkira-

Capitolo 1 - Old Habits

Ore 6:00 del mattino di un'afosa giornata di giugno.  
Era lunedì e la sveglia suonava, una mano pigramente strascicata fuori dalle coperte premeva il tasto ‘OFF’ ed il rumore cessava.  
Yata Misaki, 27 anni, odiava il lunedì.  
Non lo odiava per motivi particolari, era solo difficile alzarsi così presto la mattina, non era un tipo puntiglioso, non amava rientrare negli schemi. Eppure, nonostante la sua natura capricciosa, aveva sempre una gran voglia di fare e di aiutare il prossimo. Per questo era in piedi, ogni mattina, quasi sempre puntuale faceva il suo ingresso nella struttura dove lavorava da due anni.  
‘’Buon giorno, Dottor Yata.’’ Venne accolto così dalle assistenti del laboratorio.  
‘’Buon giorno!’’ Fu la sua risposta educata ma solare. Non aveva mai avuto problemi di comunicazione, era un tipo schietto, ma la presenza femminile lo faceva sentire sempre insicuro sul come comportarsi, preferendo quindi restare in toni formali, più gestibili per lui.  
Il laboratorio in cui lavorava era situato nei sotterranei dell’ospedale centrale di Shizume City, Yata era un medico e si occupava principalmente delle analisi del sangue, analisi di biopsie e campioni di DNA che elaborava per conto della polizia. Era ciò che faceva a due anni di distanza dal suo dottorato per la ricerca sulle cellule staminali, un campo ancora poco conosciuto quanto incolto su fattore lavorativo. Gli piaceva lavorare in ospedale, anche se non era a contatto diretto con i pazienti.  
Anche quel giorno, dentro al suo camice bianco, stava lavorando su campionari di sangue consegnatogli da alcuni reparti sovrastanti, il suo team si occupava di tutte le analisi della struttura, e per questo c’era un gran lavoro da fare ogni giorno.  
Il lunedì era anche giorno di consegna dei risultati dei campioni destinati ai fascicoli della polizia.  
Yata stava ultimando la stampa dei file da consegnare, quando il campanello del suo reparto suonò. Non c’era libero accesso, dovendo preservare una certa temperatura in loco, per questo il giovane uomo dovette allontanarsi dai macchinari per permettere all’ospite autorizzato di poter accedere all’interno del reparto.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ore 8:00 del mattino di un’afosa giornata di giugno.  
Nessuna sveglia suonava, il letto già vuoto ed un rumore di acqua scrosciante riempiva il silenzio della stanza.  
Fushimi Saruhiko, 27 anni, odiava il lunedì.  
Odiava molte cose, come il rumore delle auto che calpestavano a gran velocità l’asfalto a pochi metri di distanza dalla sua finestra, che mai apriva. Era un tipo riservato, erano poche le cose che potevano donargli il buon umore, specialmente la mattina. Ma il caffè era una di queste cose, placava il mal di testa incessante che gli martellava nelle tempie.  
Nonostante la svogliatezza, anche lui, come ogni mattina, si presentava sul posto di lavoro indossando la sua divisa, di cui non si occupava personalmente, vista la totale incapacità nelle faccende di casa. Il suo ufficio era situato al dodicesimo piano di un palazzo in pieno centro di Shizume City, una decina di chilometri distante dalla struttura ospedaliera primaria della città.  
‘’Buon giorno Capo!’’ Esordirono i subordinati, uno alla volta, seduti rispettivamente alle proprie scrivanie.  
‘’ Giorno.’’ Fu la mezza risposta del loro superiore, non che capo della sezione investigativa della polizia di Shizume.  
Seduto alla sua scrivania, in legno di massello, sfogliò i molti documenti sparsi su di essa. Nessuno aveva il permesso di toccare ciò che vi era in cima, il disordine faceva parte della sua vita lavorativa. A detta dei suoi colleghi però, quell’ammasso di fogli era lo specchio del disordine interiore che conservava ormai da tempo.  
‘’Oggi sembra di cattivo umore’’ Qualcuno sussurrò, guadagnandosi uno sguardo infastidito proprio dal soggetto di quell’osservazione.  
Il silenzio era calato dal suo arrivo, era in un certo senso temuto, ma anche rispettato, dai suoi subordinati, che non facevano nulla per disturbarlo.  
Una voce però ruppe il silenzio.  
‘’Capo, oggi è lunedì, i risultati delle analisi fatte tre giorni fa ai sospettati che teniamo in custodia dovrebbero essere pronte.’’  
Fushimi alzò lo sguardo dalla scrivania, ascoltando attento ciò che Hidaka aveva da dirgli. E finalmente un sorriso prese forma sul suo viso cupo.  
‘’Al momento ho terminato il mio rapporto e Akiyama che di solito si occupa dei ritiri oggi è impegnato in archivio, se ho il permesso io—‘’  
‘’Andrò io.’’ Lo interruppe Fushimi.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando la porta scorrevole si aprì, Yata si trovò davanti una figura più alta di lui che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
‘’Buon giorno, Misaki~’’ Cantilenò una voce beffarda. Saruhiko Fushimi, capo investigativo, si era recato in prima persona a ritirare il plico dei risultati delle analisi per il suo reparto.  
‘’Sono il Dottor Yata per te, qui.’’ Lo riprese immediatamente il ragazzo castano, più basso di statura, ma non certo di temperamento. Gli diede subito le spalle, non intenzionato a perdere tempo con lui, visto il molto lavoro della giornata. Saruhiko era poggiato allo stipite della porta scorrevole, ma fu costretto a tornare in posizione eretta per evitare che la porta automatica si chiudesse nuovamente lasciandolo fuori. Seguì quindi il medico all’interno del suo reparto, era già stato in quel luogo moltissime volte, ma ancora avvertiva un certo disagio nel sentire gli sguardi di colleghi ed allievi di Misaki puntati tutti sulla sua persona.  
‘’Si gela in questo posto.’’ Commentò infastidito, passandosi le mani sulle braccia.  
‘’Smettila di fare sceneggiate, piuttosto, ecco i fascicoli.’’ Cercare di mantenere la calma per Yata era difficile in presenza di Fushimi, l’unico uomo capace di fargli saltare i nervi con poche semplici mosse. Gli porse il plico, correttamente imballato e sigillato.  
‘’Lavoro impeccabile, come sempre, Misaki’’ I fascicoli ora nella braccia di Saruhiko.  
‘’Ti ho già detto di non chiamarmi così!’’  
Uno sbuffo provenne dalla bocca dell’uomo moro, più divertito che mortificato per essere stato rimproverato di nuovo. Poi i suoi occhi azzurri guizzarono a destra e a sinistra, controllando quante persone li stessero ancora fissando. Fece un passo in avanti verso Misaki e chinò la schiena per azzerare la loro differenza d’altezza.  
‘’A che ora sei libero?’’ Chiese in un sussurro.  
‘’Lo sai perfettamente.’’ Fu la risposta secca di Misaki, allarmato per l’improvvisa piega intima e personale che stava prendendo quel discorso.  
L’unica risposta di Fushimi fu un sorriso sghembo prima di fare dietrofront e tornare sui suoi passi, uscendo dalla stessa porta dalla quale era arrivato.  
Le loro conversazioni pubbliche erano sempre un po’ così, scarne e prive di familiarità, un po’ tese.  
‘’La smetteranno mai di battibeccare sul posto di lavoro quei due?’’ La voce fuori campo di Eric, parte del team d’analisi, venne ben udita sia da Yata stesso, che dai colleghi vicini.  
‘’Battibeccare? Signori miei qui abbiamo appena assistito ad un flirt vero e proprio, riuscivo ad avvertire la tensione sessuale nell’aria!’’ Una frase di troppo da parte di Kamamoto, che mandò il sangue al cervello al povero dottore. Se fosse stato possibile, sarebbe voluto morire all’istante.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

La giornata era passata più velocemente di quanto entrambi si aspettassero, molto lavoro voleva dire molto impegno. E molto impegno voleva dire essere talmente incasinati da non accorgersi dello scorrere del tempo.  
Non appena rientrato in casa, Misaki si concesse una breve doccia. Riponendo fede sul suo buon intuito, tempo un paio di ore ed avrebbe avuto un ospite a cui offrire una buona cena, date le sue cattive abitudini alimentari.  
Saruhiko fu puntuale e alle ore 20:00 in punto, stava già sfogando tutta la sua impazienza sul tasto del campanello di casa Yata.  
‘’Non c’è bisogno di sfondarlo, idiota!’’ Questa volta i toni erano meno formali, dopotutto non si trovavano più sul posto di lavoro.  
‘’Sono a casa.’’ Si annunciò Saruhiko non appena gli fu aperta la porta, facendosi gli onori di casa e togliendo le scarpe prima di procedere all’interno dell’abitazione.  
‘’Non dirlo, tu non abiti qui Saru!’’ Non più per lo meno.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saruhiko e Misaki si erano conosciuti durante le scuole medie. Era nata una grande amicizia, nonostante il carattere molto chiuso di Fushimi. La vitalità e la voglia di non arrendersi con lui da parte del castano erano stati i punti chiave della loro amicizia. Saruhiko si era fidato di lui solo dopo molto tempo, ma quando era accaduto, il loro legame era diventato così forte da non far rimpiangere a Yata tutti gli sforzi fatti. Era addirittura riuscito a convincerlo a condividere sui loro corpi lo stesso tatuaggio e, poco dopo, si erano trasferiti a vivere insieme. Misaki aveva sviluppato quella che sembrava proprio una forma di innamoramento verso Fushimi, e lui, sembrava aver accettato di tacito accordo quelle attenzioni che non si limitavano più al preparare il pranzo o la cena, al lavargli i vestiti, o a qualsiasi altra azione materna verso il ragazzo. Cose come stringergli le mani, giocare coi suoi capelli, arrivare a baciarlo o toccarlo, ricevendo in cambio dal moro non altro che accettazione, partecipazione, non potevano più rientrare nella categoria dell’amicizia. Probabilmente era amore. Arrivò a questo pensiero anni dopo, il giorno in cui fu Saruhiko stesso a cercarlo, a spingerlo dolcemente tra le lenzuola del letto, a spogliarlo per marcare come sua ogni zona inesplorata della sua pelle. Da quel momento in poi, Misaki aveva pensato che tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto, che la difficile personalità di Fushimi non sarebbe più stata un ostacolo al loro forte legame. Non avevano bisogno di null’altro che stare bene insieme.  
Ma si sbagliava.  
Saruhiko si trascurava, non mangiava e si ammalava spesso. Misaki, sempre al suo fianco, sentiva il bisogno di prendersi cura di lui. Fu come una vocazione che lo spinse a prendere gli studi per diventare medico.  
Fushimi dal canto suo, era sempre stato un ragazzo intelligente e, anche lui, col tempo non fu più soddisfatto della semplice vita mondana. Aveva sempre odiato essere un peso per gli altri e la sua infanzia non tanto felice rimarcava quel principio ogni volta che Misaki si dimostrava servile con lui. Era qualcosa che non poteva sopportare.  
Perciò, un giorno, fece le valigie e si trasferì altrove, in una palazzina ubicata vicino una grande autostrada. Lasciando Misaki da solo, abbandonandolo, senza spiegazioni. Tradendo quell’amore che Misaki gli aveva sempre offerto senza pretese.  
Fu proprio questo a cambiarli. Ora vivevano i loro momenti inabissati in assurde discussioni e insulti.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Sai perfettamente che le odio, perché ti ostini a mettere verdure nel mio cibo!?’’  
‘’Se proprio hai queste preferenze la prossima volta preparati la cena da solo!’’  
Quella sera non era diversa dalle altre, i loro incontri erano vivaci e litigiosi. Erano passati due anni da quando non vivevano più insieme, eppure Saruhiko si presentava di tanto in tanto a riscuotere ‘qualcosa che gli sarebbe sempre appartenuto’. Misaki non lo aveva ancora perdonato per averlo lasciato così, di punto in bianco, aveva tante cose da domandargli, molte spiegazioni da ascoltare, ma nonostante i loro incontri non fossero poi così rari, non riuscivano mai ad entrare nell’argomento della loro rottura. Un po’ per paura, un po’ per non turbare quella finta quiete che c’era tra di loro. In due anni le loro abitudini non erano cambiate, Saruhiko rifiutava di mangiare le verdure, Misaki conservava ancora quell’affetto incondizionato che aveva per lui. E forse, era proprio quello che lo spingeva a non scacciarlo via quando si presentava a casa sua per mangiare qualcosa di sano, o quando, dopo cena, Saruhiko lo prendeva per il braccio trascinandolo in camera da letto per prendersi qualcosa che Misaki aveva scelto di donargli già tanto tempo addietro. Già, quella sera non era poi tanto diversa dalle altre.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘’Grazie per il pasto.’’ Aveva mormorato Saruhiko dopo essersi adeguatamente lamentato per le verdure.  
‘’Non ringraziare per qualcosa che hai preteso.’’  
‘’Avresti potuto rifiutarti.’’  
Non ci fu risposta da parte di Yata, abbassò lo sguardo e lo spostò sul piatto vuoto di fronte a se, come se fosse la cosa più importante presente nella stanza. Era chiaro, anche lui voleva che fosse lì. E Saruhiko lo sapeva, sapeva che poteva permettersi molte cose con lui e cercava di sfruttarlo come più gli aggradava. O per lo meno era ciò che tentava inutilmente di ficcarsi in quella dannata testa. Era stato duro da accettare, quel martellante e doloroso sentimento che gli traforava lo stomaco la maggior parte delle volte che vedeva Misaki. Andare via di casa, scappare, non era servito a nulla se non ad intensificare quel bisogno quasi malato che aveva di lui, della sua presenza, gli mancava da matti.  
Si costringeva a tenersi lontano, ma finiva per tornare, sempre, da lui. Misaki lo sapeva, non c’era altra spiegazione a quel suo attenderlo, a quel suo stringerlo così forte da graffiarlo in quegli unici momenti in cui poteva farlo, prima di vederlo andare via di nuovo, e di nuovo ancora.  
‘’Sei più disperato del solito..Questa sera.’’ Fu il suo commento sarcastico, annunciato dopo un lungo sospiro dovuto a tutto quel contatto fisico che lo stordiva. Eppure lo stringeva, penetrava in lui con ardore, bisognoso quanto Misaki di assaporare ciò che in quegli ultimi due anni avevano condiviso oltre ai sentimenti profondi ma incompresi che nutrivano l’uno per l’altro, il sesso disperato. Il sesso per colmare, per aggiustare la frattura dell’abbandono.  
‘’Zi-Zitto!..Fa male!’’  
‘’Lo so..Misaki, abbi pazienza.’’ Iniziava sempre così, il cuore di Saruhiko batteva forte in petto, anche quello faceva male. In genere era una persona che seguiva la logicità in ogni azione che compiva, ma con Misaki controllare le emozioni era quasi un tabù, un arcano mi stero irrisolto. E gli andava bene così, gli bastavano le braccia di Misaki attorno al collo per mandargli il cervello in panne, per iniziare a sentire quel calore che lui identificava come ‘amore’.  
Fecero l’amore quella notte, a lungo, disperato e bisognoso. Si stringevano, si baciavano. Saruhiko amava lasciare sul corpo del giovane dottore ogni genere di segno, a patto che non fosse visibile da vestito, era stata questa l’unica richiesta di Misaki. E lui aveva acconsentito, non era poi una grossa limitazione quando si ha accesso a zone di ben altro interesse. Non avrebbe saputo dire se Misaki fosse o no il suo compagno, nessuno dei due aveva mai pensato o cercato una donna, si bastavano l’un l’altro e non c’era mai stato bisogno di dirlo, neanche dopo la loro separazione. Misaki accarezzava incessantemente il tatuaggio sulla scapola del moro, ogni volta che ne aveva occasione, e lui glielo lasciava fare perché sapeva quanto tenesse a quel simbolo stampato sulle loro pelli.  
‘’Saruu…’’ Si lamentava l’uomo sotto di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, graffiandogli la schiena come un riflesso incontrollato provocato dall’imminente orgasmo che presto lo avrebbe travolto.  
Le mani di Saruhiko erano dunque scese, deciso a soddisfare il bisogno altrui, accantonando solo in parte il proprio piacere provocato dall’affondarsi in quelle caldi carni che desiderava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Finivano sempre così, sfiniti ma ancora ammassati insieme nelle lenzuola impregnate di sudore e dell’odore del loro tacito amore. Era quello il momento preferito di Misaki, l’unico momento in cui potevano parlare, senza muri, nudi non solo fisicamente.  
Saruhiko riposava di schiena di fianco a lui, quando Yata poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Non lo stava guardando in viso, bensì lo sguardo era fisso ai lineamenti del suo petto, sul quale passava distrattamente un polpastrello per tracciarne i contorni.  
‘’Saru..’’  
‘’Mh?’’  
‘’Ho letto i risultati dei fascicoli, oggi.’’  
‘’Mh.’’  
‘’Gli esami tossicologici erano un disastro.’’  
‘’Lo sapevo già..’’  
‘’Non conosco il caso a cui state lavorando voi ragazzi ma..Stai attento.’’  
‘’Mh.’’ Ci fu solo una breve pausa, poi il braccio di Saruhiko donò una stretta attorno alle spalle di Misaki. ‘’Starò attento.’’  
Quella fu l’ultima frase che Yata udì prima di piombare nel sonno, sollevato dalla risposta dell’altro uomo che gli era a fianco.  
La beatitudine però durò solamente fino al mattino, quando, svegliatosi, Misaki si ritrovò solo nel letto, di nuovo abbandonato, così come accadeva ogni volta.  
Il suono del suo telefono che squillava lo destò completamente dall’intorpidimento del sonno ma non dalla stanchezza della notte passata con Saruhiko. La voce dall’altro capo del telefono, invece che rimproverarlo del ritardo che stava accumulando, essendo rimasto addormentato, gli intimò con spaventosa calma di presentarsi al lavoro al più presto per assistere in maniera del tutto straordinaria un accumulo improvviso di pazienti nel pronto soccorso dell’ospedale.  
Alla sua domanda ‘’Che cosa è successo?’’ ci fu una pausa, dopo di che il primario decise di informarlo dell’accaduto.  
‘’C’è stata una sparatoria, ci sono stati molti feriti, anche Fushimi è coinvolto, ci servi qui, Yata.’’


End file.
